


You and Me. Time and Space. You Watch Us Run.

by voyagergrl8907



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Brief mention of 4x10 Forest of the Dead, Canon Compliant, F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagergrl8907/pseuds/voyagergrl8907
Summary: The Doctor and River are heading towards their next adventure. Traveling through the time vortex, the Doctor and River share a moment.





	You and Me. Time and Space. You Watch Us Run.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been some time since I last wrote, so this may not be the best thing I've written. Still finding my footing in writing fanfic. Please consider this a writing exercise.

The Doctor couldn't help herself as she smiled at her wife, her River. Our two time travelers were currently traveling through the time vortex heading towards their next adventure.

“Sweetie, what has you smiling?” River asked.

“Isn't it obvious. I'm smiling because it's you and me heading off to our next adventure without needing to use the word spoilers,” replied the Doctor.

River smiled and walked over to her wife and stepped into her wife's arms. Wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck, River leaned and gave a loving kiss upon the Doctor's lips. 

River ended the kiss but leaned her forehead against the Doctor. “Spoilers. The one word that defined both of us. From the moment we first met in the Library to our last night on Darillium.”

The Doctor closed her eyes when she heard River mention the Library. Images of River sitting in that chair preparing to sacrifice herself to save thousands of lives, but most of all to save the life of her spouse. Hearing River telling her 11th incarnation that their future together is set and coming. The promise of many adventures together and new memories to come, both the good, the bad, and sad.

“River, do you remember what you said to me in the Library before you sacrificed yourself?” The Doctor asked quietly.

River looked at her wife and gently placed a kiss on her wife's forehead. Recalling the words she spoke to the Doctor that fateful day. “You and me. Time and space. You watch us run.”

Opening her eyes, the Doctor looked into her wife's eyes and smiled, “We're still keeping that promise alive. It's you and me. Time and space. We're watching each other run.”

River smiled and replied, “I wouldn't have it any other way, Sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. As I said in my opening notes, I'm using this as a writing exercise to help me in writing fanfic. Constructive feedback and comments are welcomed.


End file.
